Belle's Tales of Friendship
Belle's Tales of Friendship is a live-action/animated Disney film released direct-to-video as a midquel to Beauty and the Beast. It was also released to help promote Disney Channel's television series, Sing Me a Story with Belle, for which Belle (live-action) tells stories about classic cartoons such as The Three Little Pigs and Babes in the Woods with Belle narrating. The film stars Lyndsey McLeod who continues portraying Belle in live-action form. It also stars Paige O'Hara, Robby Benson, David Ogden Stiers, Anne Rogers, and Jerry Orbach who reprise their roles as Belle, Beast, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Lumière in animated form. Synopsis Belle's Narration Belle owns and works at her music and bookstore in France. A group of children walk into the store eager to hear Belle's stories, as she is noted to be a great storyteller. Belle agrees to tell a story, but the gang also play games and learn some simple lessons about life. Belle narrates two classic Disney cartoons, The Three Little Pigs and Babes in the Woods, while the children help Belle clean the bookstore. She also reads The Wise Little Hen and Morris, the Midget Moose, but Shawn and Harmony will not help make chili for the group. Along the way, Belle adds music and interacts with the children. Mrs. Potts' Party At the end of the film, an episode planned for a Beauty and the Beast television show premiered at the end titled Mrs. Potts' Party. In animation, Belle decides to throw a party for Mrs. Potts, who has been feeling depressed recently at the castle. Lumière and Cogsworth attempt to help Belle, but they cannot decide on which flowers or cake to use, leading to rivalry. They later try to sabotage each other's attempts. Belle teaches the household objects that friendship is very important and the two patch up their differences. Mrs. Potts' party is a success and she is not depressed anymore. This animated short was released in 2003 as a part of the film's new video release. The episodes in that film were also from the same television show that was later scrapped. Cast Live-Action * Lynsey McLeod - Belle * Shawn Pyfrom - Shawn * Kirsten Storms - Kirsten * Natalie Trott - Natalie * Hampton Dixon - Hampton * Jennefer Jesse - Jennefer * Julie Vanlue - Julie * Jim Cummings - Lewis (puppet) * Christine Cavanaugh - Carroll (puppet) Animated * Paige O'Hara - Belle * Robby Benson - The Beast * David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth * Jerry Orbach - Lumière * Gregory Grudt - Chip * Anne Rogers - Mrs. Potts * Jo Anne Worley - Armoire the Wardrobe * Frank Welker - Sultan the Footstool * Jim Cummings - Webster, Chef Bouche, Tubaloo, Big Book * Jeff Bennett - Crane, Frappe * Rob Paulsen - LePlume, Tres * April Winchell - Chandeleria, Chaude, Concertina * Jeff Conover - Harmony External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0248695/ Belle's Tales of Friendship] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney Princess Films Category:Sequel films Category:Disney animated films Category:Animated films Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Direct-to-video films Category:1999 films Category:Hybrid films Category:Live-action films